European patent application 311,154 to Letton, published Apr. 12, 1989, discloses fatty acid esters of sucrose where the fatty acid groups consist essentially of short chain fatty acid radicals having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and long chain fatty acid radicals having from 20 to 24 carbon atoms in a molar ratio of short chain:long chain radicals of 5:3 to 3:5 with the degree of esterification being about 7 to 8. These solid sucrose polyester compounds are disclosed as having the ability to trap large amounts of liquid (e.g., nondigestible) oils when blended in relatively small amounts (on the order of from about 10 to 20%) with the liquid oils to convert them to solid compositions at temperatures below about 40.degree. C. These solid sucrose polyesters are also disclosed as being particularly useful in preventing the anal leakage problem associated with the ingestion of liquid nondigestible oils. See page 3. Blends of these solid sucrose polyesters with liquid nondigestible oils can be used in baked farinaceous snack foods, and other baked salted snacks. See page 4, lines 4-5. In addition, shortening and oil products based on these blends can be used as cooking and frying oils. See page 4, lines 9-10. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,300 to Jandacek et al, issued Jan. 10, 1989, which discloses plastic shortenings based on these blends of liquid nondigestible oils and 10-25% solid sucrose polyesters having mixed short chain/long chain saturated fatty acids, and their use in baked farinaceous snack foods, other baked salted snacks and cooking and frying oils.
European patent application 287,157 to Baginski et al, published Oct. 19, 1988, discloses frying mediums which comprise from about 35 to 100% sugar polyesters (e.g., intermediate melting sucrose polyester) having at least 70% octaester content and from 0 to about 65% other frying medium ingredients (e.g., glyceride oils). These frying mediums are used in the preparation of various fat-containing foods, including potato chips. Example 3 discloses two frying mediums containing 100% sucrose polyesters (12% or 30% solids at body temperature) that were used to fry fabricated (i.e., Pringles-style) potato chips. See also European patent application 290,420 to Guffey et al, published Nov. 9, 1988 (shortening products made with intermediate melting polyol polyesters, as well as food compositions having enhanced flavors due to the addition of these intermediate melting polyol polyester-containing shortenings, useful in fried foods such as Pringles, potato chips, corn chips, and tortilla chips); European patent application 290,065 to Guffey et al, published November 8, 1988 (food or beverage compositions having altered flavor display which contain polar or intermediate polarity flavor compounds, as well as a fat phase containing intermediate melting polyol polyesters, useful in fried foods such as Pringles, potato chips, corn chips and tortilla chips).
European patent application 236,288 to Bernhardt, published Sept. 9, 1987, discloses intermediate melting polyol polyesters as partial or complete replacements for other fats or oils. Amongst the various uses disclosed for these intermediate melting polyol polyesters are cooking and frying oils. See page 14. See also European patent application 233,856 to Bernhardt, published Aug. 26, 1987, which discloses combinations of these intermediate melting polyol polyesters with digestible food materials (e.g., triglycerides) which act as a solvent that can be used in cooking and frying oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 to Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977. discloses liquid polyol fatty acid polyesters and anti-anal leakage agents (e.g., solid polyol fatty acid polyesters such as sucrose octastearate) used for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia. The anti-anal leakage agents can be included in amounts of at least about 10% by weight (e.g. from about 20 to about 50% by weight) of the liquid polyol polyester. In Example IV, a cooking fat is disclosed made with 50% liquid sucrose polyester and 50% cocoa butter; the sucrose polyester has an average 7.5 oleic acid ester groups per molecule of sucrose. See also Example V (plastic shortening suitable for frying that contains 50% liquid xylitol pentaoleate).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196 to Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977, discloses combinations of liquid polyol polyesters, anti-anal leakage agents, and fat-soluble vitamins. Example VI discloses a cooking fat made with 70% sucrose octaoleate and 30% sucrose octastearate.